Nine Crimes
by BabyBlueEyes23
Summary: Shattered…That is all she feels. That is all she is. In mere, effortless moments, the light had slipped away from her life. Taking with it the ignorance and euphoria she had been so intricately shielded with. The beauty is consumed by the darkness and grief of it all…He is the only one to protect her from the void…But also the one who increases it's density. Drew/May/Ash Triangle.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Thank you to all of that decided to give this story a change :)**_

_**And HUGEEEE THANKYOU to **_**SuperGV88 for being so sweet as to Bata reading and fixing the spelling mistakes :)**

**Please Enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor am I n any way affiliated with the franchise…And the title of this story comes from a song by the musician Damian Rice **

_**Nine Crimes**_

_**Prologue**_

Prologue

"Letting go means to come to the realization that some people are a part of your history, but not a part of your destiny."

-Steve Maraboli

The roaring sounds of crackling lightning and booming thunder breaks throughout the endless indigo sky.

The moon's soft rays peers through the dark clouds, offering some beacon of light to contrast against the desolate night sky.

The heavy sense of despair blankets the entirety of the living room. The feeling of heartache hanging fragilely as if it was a chandelier of pain and anger.

Glass bottles strew the ground. Some have been thrown across the wall, giving a sense of odd pleasure as the man watched each shard become a weapon. Which reminded him of the breaking of his miserable heart.

The flickering candle light traced the man's frame as he slouches across the leather sofa. His shoulders droop, and his face is contorted in an unnerving expression of dismay.

The man is nothing more than a ghost of his once energetic, hopeful self.

No longer does a glint of excitement glimmer in his emerald eyes, nor is there an air of confidence surrounding him, where ever he stands.

The passing years have tore out his heart, his hope, his reason for existence. Though through it all, he had her. Well at least he thought he had.

Of course the iridescent haired man doesn't blame her for detaching herself. She had been so strong for so long, but there came a point. A point where he was no longer the man she had fallen in love with, nor was he a man he could be proud of.

Rather than spending his days laughing with friends, always along side her, he had lost himself.

He no longer sees the point of happiness , or spending his time with so many others. Post the incident, he had slowly reformed into shrouding himself with hostility. And healing himself by the familiarity of cigarette smoke, and the fiery pain of chugging down a shot of bourbon by noon.

He disgusts himself, there is no hiding that, though what he worries of is how greatly he disgusts her. How it sickens her whenever she comes home to find him lying, half conscious, while he screams cries of hurt and fury.

What a disgusting sight that must be. Watching as such a beautiful woman, drags the revolting man she has intertwined herself with, to there shared bedroom. To the bedroom that they had once shared loving nights, and hopeful dreams.

The man doesn't blame her for the infidelity.

She is the loveliest, gentlest angel that Arceus had decided to bless this dark and mangled world with. He has no right to pull her down this pit he finds himself drowning more and more in as each day drags on.

She should be able to let her blazing light shine. She is so beautiful, and brilliant, and strong. He should allow himself to let her go, and let her spread her elaborate wings, so she can soar.

Although, even though he wishes to do so, it does not mean that when he thinks of the two of them together, a throbbing sense of heartache doesn't come over him.

He imagines the other man's hand running through her soft tresses of caramel. The man's chocolate orbs gazing into her wide eyes of sapphire, being full of love.

Though, the worst thought of all is how it must have appeared to have her tear streaked face lying against his shoulder. How they came to be. How she had first started falling in love with him.

That is the worst of them all due to the fact Drew Hayden knows that it was because of him that she ever ran into another's embrace in the first place.

Without the man's knowledge, salty droplets start to stream down his face, as a beating heat colors his ears.

Every part of him loves her more than life, but with the same absoluteness, he knows that he can not allow himself to hold on to her for any longer.

Though, before the man can submerse himself to deeply in his own sorrow, his eyes catch as the knob of the front door starts to shake open.

~AMD~

A/N: So here is the first blurb of this story :) If all goes well, I should have the next chapter up soon :D So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE let me know what you guys think of the story so far?

And to assure you all, I myself am yet unsure to which ship will be endgame :S So this is going to be so much fun to write :D

And I just wanted to let you lovelies to know about the upcoming Advanceshipping Day, starting November 15 and ending on Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire release, November 21. I know, it is so awesome that the days land on the same day :D

If any of you want any more information on it, just PM me :)

Now here are some questions that may help you in the reviews :)

1.. what do you think of the triangle?

2. what is the incident that is referred to about Drew

3. How do you like the writing, no more orbs instead of eyes, impressed ;)

4. What is your prediction of what is going on :D

With Love and Kisses

~BabyBlueEyes23Thanx :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Nine Crimes**

**Chapter 1:**

_"Love is a trap. When it appears, we see only its light, not its shadows"_

_Paulo Coelho_

_**Two years prior**_

the warming rays of the early afternoon sun beats down on the small town, while a gentle breeze caresses fallen leaves, and shakes half bare branches.

The sounds of laughter dilutes the open air, coming from one of the small communities of Lilycove.

The community is mainly comprised of apartment buildings, and condos, inhabited by most of the young adults attending the prestigious Grant University, which lies mere minutes away.

The community radiates excitement, and joy. A feeling that only young, wide eyed adults maintain. Before they are exposed to the cruelties and irony that life has devised for them.

**~Love~**

With shaking arms, the forest eyed man sets the dense package on to the wooden floor of the newly furnished living room.

Breathing heavily, he takes a tentative seat on top the cardboard box, and runs a tired hand through his strands of emerald. He swears that even his hair is dripping from sweat.

His gaze lazily glazes over his surroundings.

Warming tones of chestnut and maroon dye the furniture and throw pillows, while eccentric quirks, such as goofy photos, and endearing figurines, embellish the remainder of the room.

He smiles to himself at the sight of the embellishments, so unique, _so her_.

The man is brought out of his observations by the beautifully melodic voice of his longtime girlfriend.

"Hey _Grass head_," she calls with a laugh. "Get off your lazy butt, and get the rest of the boxes."

He gives the sapphire eyed girl a mischievous smirk as he stands from his sitting position.

"Actually, that's my stuff…I've been meaning to tell you…I'm out." He teases with a voice drenching with sarcasm. "I just can't be part of this relationship anymore."

"Oh no Pretty Boy," she snickers with a smirk of her own. "You're trapped now," she strokes her ever so slightly protruding belly, while a grin boozing of joy graces her lovely face. "This kid is gonna have a daddy, whether daddy wants to be there or not."

"_Fine_," he sighs playfully. "I guess I'll stick it out for the kid."

The caramel haired brunette lets out a small chuckle. "How sweet, _exactly _what every little girl wants to hear from her boyfriend."

Drew sniggers with a shake of his head. "Come here ya gof." He wraps an arm around her petite waist, pulling her into a loving lock of the lips, both loosing themselves in the sweet gesture.

After, what seems as if infinite moments of bliss, the two pull away, so only their foreheads touch.

"So I made the check up for tomorrow morning," she equips with a giddy grin. "If the doctor gives us the clear, we can start telling people that we're expecting!" The excitement causes her lovely face to brighten ten fold.

"I still can't believe you were able to keep it from Dawn all this time," he chuckles disbelievingly.

"Yeah…" The brunette nods with a nervous chortle. "You know me and Dawn have _never_ been able to keep anything from each other…"

The young man's jade orbs eye her suspiciously, not being convinced in her tone of voice. "May…Did you already tell Dawn?"

"What!" The golden brunette exclaims while stepping back from their interlocked position. "How can you accuse me of such a thing?"

_"May," _Drew sighs with a role of the eyes.

"It wasn't my fault!" May defends. "She forced me!"

"And how did she force you?" Drew inquires with a suspicious raised brow.

"She _stole _my donut!" Noticing Drew's unchanging expression, May continues to explain the situation. "Which was my second donut, which means it was for _our child_…Which basically means my telling Dawn, _saved_ our child's life….So _your welcome_."

"You are such a dork," Drew shakes his head towards the girl while an exasperated snicker escapes his lips.

"A dork that your in love with," May teases while walking towards him, and pushing up on the tips of her toes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Drew sighs playfully, prior to leaning downwards so their lips meet once more.

Though, their blissful kiss is broken by a booming voice.

_"Oh for the love of Arcius! _You two are like freaking bunnulbies!" The petite bluenette declares while walking into the room.

The pair separate at the sound of the girl's familiar voice.

Once spotting her closest friend, May lets out a small giggle, while Drew gives a role of his emerald eyes.

"Nice of you to intrude Berlitz," he calls in greeting.

"Anytime Hayden," the younger teen winks. "Now will ya let your girl go so she can help me unpack your crap." She demands, before climbing up the stare case.

"I better go." May grants her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek, then follows Dawn to the upper level of the condo.

Drew smiles to himself while watching the retreating form of May Mapple, complete love and devotion sparkling in his eyes of emeralds.

Once her image becomes hidden from sight, Drew turns around to unpack the remaining boxes from the _U-hall_.

**~Love~**

"I still can't believe this." Dawn states while setting a set of paint brushes into a droor.

May looks up from the newly opened box before her, surprised at her friends random comment.

"You can't believe what?"

"That you're now living in a there bedroom house with your boyfriend, and you're not even twenty yet."

May roles her sapphire oceans towards her closest friend. "Dawn, we're _renting _a condo, and it's only two rooms. This one is an office."

"May, you're still pregnant and living with your _baby daddy_…It's still pretty hard to believe."

"I guess," May giggles. "But, I'm happy with my green haired prince, our baby, and this tiny art studio."

Dawn returns the brunette's warm smile, a bit envious at her seemingly picture perfect life. "Well you guys make the perfect couple, and soon the perfect family." She complements.

"Thank you," May replies.

"But, I have one question…When are ya going to tell your parents that your preggers, and _not married_." Dawn queries. "I don't think Norman is going to like seeing his princess having a bastard."

"Dawn!" May smacks the bluenette's shoulder.

"What?" The cobalt eyed girl laughs.

"Can we please _not_ refer to my unborn child as a _bastard_."

"Sure," Dawn shrugs nonchalantly. "But can you answer the question?"

"I was planning to tell them tomorrow night, after the doctors appointment, you know during a small dinner with them, you, Ash, and a few others…Something really casual."

Dawn nods along, "Souns good."

The girl's return to refining the art studio.

**~Love~**

The ebony haired young man stands in front of the modest home, a cardboard box placed in his grasp.

A wave of nausea comes over him once the sight of the home truly sets in…This is the house where his two closest friends will be spending the for seeable future in, as the perfect couple that they are.

_She is with him, and she is happy_. He scorns himself…"Get over it Ketchum."

With one final breath, he walks up the steps leading to the mahogany door.

Once he steps into the condo, he is thankful to see May walking up the stairs away from them, perhaps headed to meet Dawn.

Ash sets the package on to the floor, and waits a moment unil one of his best friends turns to meet him.

"Oh, hey Ash." Drew greets with a grin once spotting the trainer. "Wanna go out for some drinks?"

"Sure man," Ash shrugs before following the viridescent haired boy through the door and headed towards their favorite bar.

**~Love~**

**A/N: I'm sorry for how short this is…:S But I hope you guys were able to get a sense of how this story will unfold…well a little bit of one at least :S **

**Please let me knw if you are curious in seeing the next chapter :)**

**I would truly appreciate the assistance :)**

**With Love**

**~BabyBlueEyes23**


End file.
